


Tainted Skies

by iverem



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fuckin Androids, Human!Alice, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Racism, Sickfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverem/pseuds/iverem
Summary: "Staring down the barrel of a gun, Connor tore his eyes away from the weapon cocked at his head for a moment, sneaking a glance at his attacker. He had no time to scan him, no time to formulate a plan. There seemed to be no way out of this. Looking into his eyes, Connor searched his gaze for any shred of emotion, of hesitance. He found nothing. Emptiness. All he saw were were the Androids lips turn upwards into a smirk and defeated, Connor squinted his eyes shut and braced himself."....Two months after the Android revoulution, things are far from fine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who clicked on this fic! I've been in the DBH fandom for about two weeks now and I really wanted to continue off of the story of the post-pacifist ending. As a heads up, this is my first fanfic in a while and my first one on this site. I have some ideas in mind for this story but I'm mostly just winging it. I don't have an outline for once. I'll love and take criticism given of any kind as long as it's constructive. Now for some information.
> 
> -Simon's dead (Sacrificed for Connor's character development. Sorry my dude, I know, you deserved better).
> 
> -Alice is a human in this fanfic (There's a reason for this other than I didn't like the twist).
> 
> -Kara and fam will have a bigger part to play than in the game.
> 
> -Connor's a badass (Why do most fics characterise him as helpless and constantly getting his ass handed to him? He was damn well able to hold his own in a fight in-game even as a cinnamon roll. C'mon people, he was designed to have many different types of fighting and combat tenchniques, physical strength, high endurance, and endless stamina).
> 
> -(I may add more later)

.:Connor:.  
For two months after the revolution Connor had spent helping Markus, North, and Josh rebuild and lead New Jericho. It was stationed close to Carl Manfred's mansion. He had little contact with Hank since the last time he saw him before freeing approximately 5,023 Androids- taking them him to meet up with Markus and vastly overpower the Humans numbers, which was the final...how did Markus put it? Nail in the coffin to winning the battle. (He recorded "nail in the coffin" as human slang. He's been trying his best to learn it since he got jokingly told by North that he was akward. Being built for hunting down and interrogating deviants as well as made to integrate perfectly with humans, he had numerous information on psychology and human customs and actions. Yet he still somehow had a bit if a hard time desiphering slang.)

He remembered with warm affection the proud grin spread across Hank's face (any genuine smile was a rarity for Connor to see) as he waved Connor off, telling him he'd crack open a beer and watch him on TV. Connor simply nodded, smiling back before he commanded the Androids to follow him to aid Markus.

Since then, he had been busy with the others. Connor was mostly welcomed as a hero and a founder of New Jericho. Although, some didn't trust him, they were the minority. North used to be one of those people but over these two months, she had learned to trust him too. 

Connor didn't trust himself.

He felt undeserving of the trust given to him and constantly wondered if Amanda was really gone, if she was still there, creeping across the corners of his mind, waiting for a moment to strike and attempt to resume control again.

He was surprised he wasn't caught on TV and thanked the cameras for being too focused on Markus to see him. It tore Connor up inside nonetheless. The closer he got to Markus, the worse he felt, the more he longed to tell him the truth. To confess what he almost did up on that stage.

Connor knew he couldn't stay at New Jericho for that reason. As soon as he thought that New Jericho was off to a good start and his presence wasn't heavily needed, he told the others that he was off.

There was protest of course but Connor promised to come regularly and that they always had a way to contact him if they need him for anything.

Connor didn't know where he would go, usually he would've thought this out more, calculated everything down to the last detail and keep a few backup plans if some thing went awry just in case. However, that's not what he did this time.

All Connor knew was that he needed to get away from here.

He told Hank to meet him up right outside of his favorite "burger joint". However, he miscalculated how long of a goodbye he would receive from Markus, North, and Josh. Markus patted him on the back, a rare smile spread across his face as he made Connor promise to see him soon and that he always had a place at New Jericho if he needed to come back. As Connor thanked him he felt another wave of guilt wash over him.

As his feet left tracks in the snow and he blinked out the snowflakes that fell onto his lashes, Connor stared into the distance, spotting Hank, looking around, waiting for him. Connor quickened his pace and soon enough as Hank turned around to face him, that same smile spread across his face as before Connor left, Connor couldn't help but grin back as he was pulled into a hug.

They stood there in each other's arms, feeling contempt for awhile before Hank finally pulled away.

"Shit, and here I started to think you weren't gonna come." He puffed, a cloud of cold air escaping his lips as he talked.

"Of course I came Luitenent. I am the one who planned this after all." Connor replied.

"Yeah, well I hadn't exactly seen you since you nearly shot Markus on stage. How was I supposed to know what you'd do? Hell, how was I supposed to know it'd even be you to show up today?" Hank defended himself, his tone suddenly serious and if Connor weren't an Android detective he wouldn't have caught the worry that edged his voice.

Connor froze. So Hank did see. Without meaning to he spilled everything to Hank, blurting out about Amanda and New Jericho. How Connor didn't understand how he would be able to process these emotions and how he felt so guilty over what he almost did to Markus that the only was he could deal with it was to leave Jericho.

He could tell Hank didn't expect that from the taken aback look on his face. Eventually he responded. 

"Jesus Christ, sounds like you have a lot of shit on your mind. Here we can uh..." Hank trailed off akwardly for awhile before he finally finished his thought, Connor could tell he wasn't used to this. "Talk back at my place. I mean, I know you probably don't feel how cold it is out here but I'm freezing my ass off." 

Connor nodded eagerly at his proposal. "Yes, that'd be best. Besides, I've been cut off a bit from the outside world with all our work focused on New Jericho for the time being. I'm sure you have your own information you want to tell me."

"Kid, do I ever." Hank mumbled so quietly Connor could barely hear it. Crunching through the snow as they made their way back to Hank's car, Hank's voice spoke up. "And Connor? You know you don't have to call me 'Luitenent' anymore. It's so formal it's pissing me off. Just call me Hank." 

Connor hid a small smile, his LED flickering slightly. It wasn't hard to tell Hank wasn't really annoyed and was just acting that way. "Affirmative Hank." Connor said with finality, quickly updating the change to his memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is significantly longer than the last so yay? Also, since I'm also going to add other characters pov throughout this fic I want to mention that while Kara is in Canada I imagined/wrote the timezone to be different than in Detroit (even if it isn't completely accurate).

*"Kara*"  
The two months Kara had spent in Canada had felt like paradise compared to Detroit.

She may not have been able to feel the bitter harshness of the snow but she could feel how wonderful freedom was. It lulled her in like a lullaby and pulled her under. It made her feel safe. Bliss. 

Unfortunately, she knew they couldn't stay there much longer. 

They had to leave.

It didn't take long for Canada to realize that hundreds of androids had fled to the country across Americas borders, so they were apparently going house to house looking for them.

Kara wasn't sure what would happen if they found them. Nobody did. 

That left only one option then- to leave for Detroit. It was pretty tense there, things were at a stand still when it came to android laws and rights, but they weren't slaghtering androids in camps and it wasn't illegal to be one anymore.

Markus had, for now, postponed pressuring the government for android rights after the "win" of the revolution in favor of creating a new safe place for androids to come, named "New Jericho".

Kara brushed the short, ebony hair out of her eyes and placed her head in her hands, she never meant to put Alice and Luther in such a messy position. Alice deserved better, Luther deserved better.

Her shoulders tensed as a hand laid across it before relaxing itself as she turned to face Luther, her crystal blue eyes sparkling like gems.

Something about him always made Kara feel calm in his presence. That maybe...things could be alright.

He didn't need to ask what was bothering her, he already knew. She knew he did.

She traced her finger in cirlces across the mahogony of the worn table. Kara felt as though she could never thank Rose and her brother enough for letting them stay at his house.

"I don't know what to do, Luther. The best option I can think of is to go back to Detroit but I'm not sure if we'd really be safe there." 

She closed her eyes. "And after everything we went through to come to Canada...but I don't want to risk us getting caught."

Kara tried to quickly wipe away the synthetic tears starting to pool in her eyes. She needed to be strong. No more crying.

"This isn't the life I promised Alice. Maybe...she deserves a human family rather than an adroid one. Maybe a human family would take care of her better. I don't want to keep risking her like this for us." Kara's voice cracked in hurt but no tears came.

Luther simply smiled. "Kara, you're the family Alice needs. I'm sure neither of you would want it any other way. Alice trusts you, she loves you- and the risks you both take will only make her a stronger person later on."

Kara nodded and a moment of comfortable silence passed between them. "I don't think we'll have any other choice then," she looked towards Alice's door with newfound determination.

"I'll tell Rose in the morning, we'll need to leave as soon as possible." She concluded.

//Markus\\\  
Markus scanned the painting he made earlier one last time before he was off. He developed playing the piano and painting as regular hobbies he did when he had any ounce of free time. 

North had been watching him. They had their fair share of differences but she couldn't deny that she became facinated when she watched Markus paint and play music. It truly showed how free spirited he was. Rather than just replicating music and art peices, he created his own and that intrigued her.

Markus turned to North, asking "I trust that you two will have everything under control here?" North rolled her eyes and stopped idly messing with her hair, "Don't worry. We'll make sure New Jericho won't fall apart in your absence." She said, sarcastic.

"I'm not worried about New Jericho, I'm worried about whether you and Josh will tear each other apart after I leave." His heterchromatic eyes glinted in amusement as a mischevious smirk danced upon the line of Norths lips before he left.

Connors departure earlier that day gave Markus the idea to visit Carl again. New Jericho was only a thirty minute walk from his mansion anyways.

Markus found it to be increasingly important to visit Carl often since he was in such a frail state. Not only physically but mentally too since Leo had recently relapsed again and died from an overdose less than two weeks ago.

Markus had been saddened by Leos death too, Leo really had tried to make an effort to become a better person but the break up was too much for him.

"Welcome home Markus" a robotic voice sounded whilst it opened the doors, allowing Markus to enter. His feet echoed across the floor.

Markus suddenly felt a twisting feeling in his gut- like everything was wrong in that moment. The house was...eerily silent. Carls house was never particularly loud but still...and where was Carls android?

Clambering up the steps, the feeling only grew stronger, resonating in him. Without knowing why, his legs broke into a sprint. "Carl? Carl!" Markus called.

There was no reply.

Opening the bedroom door, his thirium relgulator felt like it skipped a beat.

"No..no please..."

|Carl Manfred|  
Status: deceased  
Born: July 13, 1963  
Died: January 13, 2039

"Ca-Carl...?" Markus asked, his eyes flooded with tears, blurring his vision. He stumbled towards his bedside, collapsing on his knees as he shakily grabbed Carls cold hand. 

He didn't look like he was sleeping, he looked very still- very dead. His hand which held no warmth reflected that, but still Markus gripped it like it was the only solid thing he could hold on to at the moment. The only thing that kept him in this spinning world.

"Not yet Carl...I wanted to...to...show you how much I appreciate you and...please Dad...you can't be dead. I-I-I love you. I need you Dad..." Markus pleaded as his hoarse voice shook. His voice box stuttered- his mind still  too focused on processing the greif to be able to concentrate on anything else.

Markus sat there for a long time.

.:Connor:.  
"You know Connor, you can just stay here for awhile until you can get some place of your own." Hank mumbled, downing a coffee despite it being 4:35 in the evening.

The two sat on opposite ends of Hank's small kitchen table, the lightbulb being one of the few sources of light at the moment dimmed and flickered, casting a shadow across the room. Connor noted it needed a change soon and ordered the part.

"Considering androids aren't allowed to even own property yet, I'd be grateful if you allowed me to stay here for the time being. But I don't wish to cause you any trouble." Connor smiled (a bit sheepishly albeit) as he averted his chocolate gaze in consideration of Hanks generous offer.

Hank let out a dramatic sigh, "Dammit Connor, I told you it's fuckin' fine. You don't need to think so hard about it." He waved his hand in dismissal. Connor eagerly nodded as a response, "Okay...Thank you Hank. I promise to not become a burden to you."

Hanks feautures scrunched up, "A good way to start is to not think of yourself as a  damn burden. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth- and that's coming from the guy who has more insecurity issues and self blame than your scanners could ever try to detect." He let out a bitter chuckle as he rose from his seat and raided one of his cupboards.

Connor sat there in a bit of a stunned silence over Hanks sudden opening up and confession to him before Hank returned not too long later, pouring himself a drink. Connor identified it as bourban whiskey. He decided not to say anything this time.

"So," Hank coughed, "When we first came back here you were going on about some Amanda bitch?" He asked.

Connor nodded curtly, his LED breifly flashed a stressed yellow. "I expressed concerns because of what she said. She explained that it was her and Cyberlifes plan for me to become a deviant."

"Well, she's lying, Connor." Hank stated flatly. The mans bluntness never ceased to amaze Connor sometimes.

"That's what I had concluded at the time too...but it...doesn't make sense. Amanda is part of my programming, a software designed keep me in check. Her A.I isn't- or shouldn't be- programmed to lie." 

Connors eyebrows furrowed out of frustration and slight exasperation.

The wind outside started to pick up and hail pelted the roof above them. Connor imagined gray storm clouds twisting furiously in the sky. 

Ping,  
Ping,  
Ping.

"However, I've ran through it so many times in my head and no matter what I can't figure out how it'd benefit Cyberlife to cause a war and then after it's all over to have me shoot and kill Markus, on stage, on live television. He had already won the Android revolution, all it would accomplish is getting androids across the world and the news media to label him a martyr."

Connor had more to say, so much more to express but he instead fell silent.

Hank thought for a long moment over a drawn out sip.

"I wish I could tell ya' Connor but frankly I don't know either." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "So instead, you have to answer a question for yourself." 

Connors eyes glanced up at Hank with mild curiosity.

"Why does it matter?"

...

"What are you saying Hank, of course it matters. I-"

"Does it make you less free just because you were planned to become a deviant- if you were. Which I don't think so."

Hank continues. "You were still following yourself not someone inside your head. It was your choice not to shoot the Tracis, that girl at Kamskis, Markus, Twice. To set all the androids at Cyberlife free. Even if your deviancy was planned, Cyberlife couldn't have been able to predict everything you would do. Deviants are supposed to be unpredictable. That's why they were thought of as dangerous. You told me how in those instances where you displayed deviancy you felt like it was wrong- it was against your programming. Like you said, there'd be no benefit to them planning your deviancy."

Hank took a final swig and for good measure finished off with, "Just seems like another way to salvage their image to me. Seriously, if they planned this shit, why send that Connor clone on your ass to kill you?"

Hank shrugged, "but hey, that's just my two cents. What the hell do I know anymore?" 

Connor peiced apart and analyzed Hanks words in his head. Not just the advice and evidence but took the catchphrase "that's just my two cents" and registered it as slang.

Eventually Connor felt a slight tad of releif, his LED relaxed to a calm blue once more.

"Thank you Hank. I...feel better for now. You're right." Connor didn't need to elaborate further. He wasn't sure what he felt, Connor didn't feel better as he told Hank, but his words did help to ease part of the worry out of his mind.

Hank hung his head back and closed his eyes a quick moment. "Mhm." and laughed. "You know something funny Connor? I can't even fix my own problems and i'm trying to give you piss poor advice on how to fix yours."

Hank look onwards with curiosity and worry as Connor froze momentarily and twitched, his LED rapidly blinking yellow whilst he stared off into space.

"...Connor?" 

A few seconds later Connors eyes snapped back to Hank, his LED breifly flashing red.

"Hank...I need your car."

Hank jumped up as Connor started to hurry out the door. "Connor! What the hell is going on?!" 

"Markus contacted me just now. He found his human father, Carl dead and the android taking care of him missing. The authorities had been alerted beforehand." 

They both jumped into the car, Connor careful not to slam the doors shut as Hank tossed him the keys to drive.

"What? Was he murdered or something?" Hank asked.

Connor shook his head, backing out of the driveway. "Markus doesn't think so. Carl is old and has always been in poor in health and his sons death earlier took a toll on him for the worse. There were no signs pointed towards a murder occuring." He clarified, his tone still unsure of himself. 

Connor was always skeptical of these things, he was supposed to since he was designed to be the ultimate detective. Although, he didn't jump to the conclusion that Carl was murdered either.

"You mentioned he had an android?" Hank inquired.

"Yes, I'm unsure what model but after the revolution Carl started to pay him for taking care of him."

Connor shot a worried look towards Hank, "Let's not speak about or mention any of this talk to Markus."

Hank rolled his eyes, "I ain't dumb enough to do that unless we had something."

"This could not have come at a worse time." Connor thought out loud, he felt troubled.

"Not that there's exactly a good time to lose your dad." Hank muttered. Connor snuck a glance at him for a few seconds before tearing his eyes away, back to the wheel, trying to focus on driving.

The rest of the ride was spent listening to heavy metal songs neither were in the mood for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be unfortunately dragged along a 3 week trip the 10th-31st of July so I'm going to be doing a lot of writing on the flight but not so much on the trip so updates may be less frequent. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 decided to move the end note of the first chapter to the end of the second chapter. This along with showing my work as completed during the first chapter and crashing twice while writing, I would like to use this opportunity to give a big finger to AO3. With that said, enjoy this chapter.

.:Connor:.  
As Connor drove by, he analyzed many things. 

Frost coated the sides of the road, ice engulfed the twisting branches of dead trees. The sun was beginning to set, which painted the sky in hues of pink, orange, purple, and blue, intertwined in each other— rumbling storm clouds sheltered most of it.

But he wasn't interested in small things, certaintly not the sky. The thing that caught Connors intrigue were the lack of cars on the road and people in the streets. There was still humans, abd Connor was able to spot the occasional android (those that he could tell were at least). However, there was significantly less than before. 

Connor wasn't surprised, 56.3% of the human population in Detroit had fled or "evacuated" the city after the android uprising. Those who stayed behind all have differing reasonings for doing so too. Which was not a completely good thing.

The vehicle slowed to a stop in front of the Manfred mansion. There was only a single cop car and an ambulance. The police in Detroit had been especially strained. "Low in numbers and high in crimes." Hank had told him earlier that day.

Connor turned to Hank and back again before they both exited his car. Unsure of what to do, they stood there.

The two police officers appeared to be speaking with each other, and on a stretcher lied Carl Manfred. Connor didn't need to scan him to know he was dead. His hearing was only able to pick up the words "cardiac arrest". 

His cause of death.

Not far behind them was Markus. His eyes searched for Connor and once he spotted him, they were locked within his gaze. With a sudden lurch inside his chest, he saw Markus's tear stained face. Markus was violently shivering but not from the cold.

Connor shuffled numbly towards his friend. His next course of action was unexpected, Connor wrapped his arms around Markus, it was a bit tense and Connor internally scolded himself for doing so. Markus made little movement to hug back until Connor started to pull away, fully pulling him right back in and embracing him.

When the hug did end though, Connor chose his next words carefully. 

"I...didn't know Mr. Manfred that well. I only met him once, with you, but I do know he was a fantastic and wise artist and you two both cared about each other very much. He was proud of you and your accomplishments and I can assure you, it would be in his best interest that..." Connor trailed off. That..what? What could he say?

He couldn't possibly say anything that would be appropriate no matter how much he wracked his brain to find such a solution. 

He didn't need to search for words, Markus put them in his mouth.

"That I move on?" He breathed. Markus didn't sound angry or hurt, on the contrary he was very calm, but Connor still was taken aback.

"That isn't what I was going to say." Connor murmered defensively. His words held truth, that wasn't what he was going to say. "But it's right." Markus claimed. He didn't sound too sure of himself, almost as if the words came out of a different persons mouth. 

"You're lying..." Connor thought, but didn't dare say it.

Connor was highly aware Markus was putting on a brave front for him, a coping mechanism used to distract himself. This made Connor feel unsettled and a little sad. He supposed he didn't deserve it, but he wanted Markus to trust him.

He wished he could tell Markus that he didn't need to act for him, that it was okay. But the thought never formulated words he could utter. He didn't know what was going through Markus's head, he didn't have the right to tell him anything. He instead changed the subject.

"Have you spoken to North and Josh yet?" He inquired. Markus averted his eyes and shook his head, "No, not yet. I left them to take care of Jericho while I was gone. I always need someone there because of the increasing crime rate against androids. Nowhere is safe anymore...but I still can't risk my people being put into more danger than they're already in. Jericho needs to be a safe and welcoming place." His words were articulate yet bitter.

Connor felt guilty that he practically abandoned them to take care of Jericho alone. Even if Markus had previously expressed pride in Connor for making his own decisions in what he wanted to do in his life, what made him "happy."

"I don't deserve happiness." Connor thought. "Not after everyone I hurt and all the pain I've caused. I need to better both myself and the world first. I had thought that would've been with Jericho but that's not completely true." He only said it in his head, but still, he could feel the impact of his words.

The moment of silence had passed and Markus held his gaze to Connor, the spark in his recently dull eyes returned, determined and thoughtful. "I'm going to organize regular meetings from now on. We need to break the ice with the humans. The time has come again for us to fight for our rights. I'll talk about it with the others, will you be able to come?"

"Yes, of course I will." Connor said, he was surprised how focused Markus seemed already, Connor knew deep down, he was just internalizing his pain.

"Markus, don't overwork yourself. You still need time to...process everything." Connor sucked in an artificial breath, his shoulders tensing before continuing.

"I'm...aware that I'm not the best at this, but if you need someone to talk to, I'll always listen."

Markus smiled solemnly, "Okay, thanks Connor. I appreciate it, I really do."

——————

It wasn't until 11:03 PM that Connor heard anything back from Markus. 

He was sitting on the couch with Hank, who had been absentmindedly flipping through channels for three minutes by then. Connor had been lightly petting Sumo. The dog seemed to take a liking to him which made Connor glad.

Abrubtly, he received the message. Markus's voice, clear as day telling him that the first meeting was planned on January 17, four days from then, at 11 in the morning.

Markus had decided that the first meeting would be strictly between just Markus, him, North, and Josh, and asked Connor to confirm whether or not he'll be there. Without hesitation, Connor telepathically confirmed he would.

The sudden emptiness filled his skull as he was left to nothing but his own thoughts. Connor didn't realize he had stopped petting Sumo and was instead weaving a coin in between his fingers until he became aware of the dog licking his hand, sitting down in front of him.

"Was that Markus again?" Hank asked. He had finally settled on something to watch. A baseball game. Connor nodded and told Hank exactly what Markus told him.

All Hank did was give a gruff noise in recognition. "So, whaddya plan on doing 'til then?"

Connor shrugged. "I was wondering about re-applying back to the DPD. I mean, I know I can do whatever I want now...but I'd feel more comfortable doing something I'm familiar with. Besides, it's not like my time there was all bad. I also think it would be an...ample opportunity to help others."

"I dunno Connor, do what you want but things have been pretty damn tense lately between humans and androids. Don't be too let down if you don't get accepted." Hank mumbled, his eyes trailing back to Connors.

"Yes but you said it yourself! They're short on staff. Plus, it's not like I'm the first pers-android to attempt this." Connor exclaimed eagerly.

"Hey, suit yourself. I got a fourteen hour shift tomorrow. You can come in with me and talk to Fowler." Hank said, sounding displeased by the long shift but not saying anything about it. Connor figured he was too used to having long hours complain.

The police luitenant handed Connor the remote. "I'm tired, kid. I'm gonna hit the sack." He pointed over his shoulder at his bedroom.

"You can watch TV if you want. I don't know if you androids have sleep modes or something but you can use the guest bedroom at the end of the hall either way." 

Hank let out a small, awkward chuckle. "It might be a bit dusty though, I don't usually have guests and shit." Hank stifled a yawn before leaving the living room to Connor.

——————

Connor, getting bored, decided to check out the bedroom Hank left him.

Unlike humans, androids didn't require 8-10 hours of sleep per day. The only times where a rest mode was nessacary was if they needed to install or check software updates, self repair (in Connors case at least, not all androids were equipped with this), or to rid and clean the system. The last was a function needed every 48 hours but only took 2 hours to do in itself. 

However, androids could temporarily enter into a low power mode. It was just meant to waste time and held no benefit for the android- it was meant mostly for the humans if they *really* had nothing for the android to do, the human could order them to enter low power mode.

This meant that Connor didn't really need the guest bedroom but he still found it would be... desirable to have his own space.

Upon opening the door, he found it to be a standard, plain room, which, despite the wording, didn't disappoint him.

The walls were painted beige and inside the room there was stationed a queen size bed, a bedside table, a lamp in the corner, a mostly empty closet, a 4x3 window with cheap cutains drawn across, and two empty shelves mounted on the walls.

Connor knew Hank was joking about the room being dusty— but he was right.

New objective: Clean off dust in room.

And with that, that's what Connor set himself out to do.

*"Kara*"

The morning light streamed in through the crack between the curtains, as though the window was peeking shyly through them. It drew a line across the floor, like a stream running through the mountains, splitting them apart into two.

Kara layed in bed with Alice, dotingly stroking the hair out of her face with care only a mother could give.

Kara didn't need to sleep but she stayed in bed with her daughter whenever she had nightmares. Which had been often lately.

Alice never told her what they were about, she simply shook her head when asked. Kara didn't bother asking anymore. 

Alice had fallen asleep two hours ago but still Kara didn't leave her side.

Until now.

Kara heard rustling in the kitchen, which meant Rose was up and making breakfast. 

She slowly moved out from underneath the young girl, careful not to disturb her before heading downstairs. She needed to tell Rose- even if it might break her heart to say goodbye. She had become such a close friend- no- family, with her. Alice had even taken to calling her "Aunty Rose" lately. Kara found it adorable. 

Rose was truly a sweetheart, a strong and brave woman. She was always kind to Kara and treated everyone with respect.

That's why Kara couldn't risk her anymore. It would be selfish. Though she vowed to at the very least keep in touch.

"Rose?" She called out. "Rose, we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I had something I wanted to say here but I can't fucking remember. It's bothering me so much. If I do remember, I'll make sure to add it here. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you didn't, tell me how I could improve because I love criticism. I'm on my trip now, so unfortunately I won't be able to update as frequently but I'll try and slip one in when I can. Anyways, thanks for reading, if you have this far! Things'll start picking up in a couple of chapters here ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I really rushed this chapter, sorry. I haven't really decided the length of the chapters yet and I did this off the bat. This chapter also has a weird writing style, it's more so past tense. The present will start next chapter. I may go back in and change some things later. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it :)


End file.
